


Why the American Werewolf Went to London

by DecimatedOddity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity
Summary: This is the unread portion of the TV show's script that was hidden from us.





	Why the American Werewolf Went to London

Until he moved to London and made a few life discoveries, Jackson's firm defense has been he was drunk off his ass that one night he spent with Danny. Guys do crazy things when they're tipsy, _therefore_ Jackson could come to no definitive conclusions based off the decisions he made while he was that thoroughly fucked up. Honestly he barely remembers that night anyway.

Complete cock and ball, bullshit. Though he had enough drinks at Greenberg's victory party to lose count, Jackson still vividly remembers what was done to him after Danny drove his drunk ass home that night. He doesn't remember much of anything else but no matter how fucked up he was, he wouldn't forget giving his gay best friend a blowjob. He couldn't. Especially not if he initiated it.

They stumbled up the stairs those many nights ago—well Jackson stumbled and Danny supported him—and after being dumped onto his bed fully clothed, an inhibitionless Jackson pawed at his best friend’s crotch.

“Wait—what are doing?” Danny chuckled at his handsy friend, gripping at Jackson's wrists to prevent progression.

“Show—show me your… I wanna see your dick,” Jackson stammered, his tone confident but his voice slurring. “Take out your dick. You never shower with the team—with…. at school.” He clumsily groped at Danny again, before the more sober boy locked the blonde’s wrist in a death grip.

“That's because I don't want them to feel uncomfortable showering with a gay guy. You're drunk, Jax. You need some sleep,” Danny sighed kindly, always the calm and patient friend. “You wouldn't be saying any of this if you were sober.”

“So you're saying you'd do it if I were?”

“No… I would—What's with the sudden interest in my dick? I would still… I told you, you're not my type,” Danny  smiled, tripping over his words for a second.

“And I told _you_ that I'm _everyone's_ type,” Jackson smartly reminded him, continuing his struggle with Danny. “I'm not drunk,” he mumbled, his slurs belying him. “I just wanna see—”

“Stop, Jackson,” Danny chuckled, putting a bit of his body weight into the struggle. “You're probably not even gonna—sto—fuck!” Jackson's clumsy hand had managed to slip up the leg of friend's gym shorts. Danny startled when he felt fingers slip under his underwear and paw at bare skin. With wide eyes, he jerked back, attempting to escape the warm touchy hand that was awakening him down there, gripping his crotch. In the haste to escape, he somehow managed to trip over his own foot and clip his balls on the corner of the bed frame, crashing to the floor in agony afterwards.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he'd cried, clutching the impacted area.

“Oh shit…” Jackson's face almost sobered up. Almost. “Danny… I didn't mean to do that.” He stumbled to his feet in an attempt to assist his friend, but Danny simply shoved him back on the bed, his anger and annoyance finally seeping through his naturally nice demeanor.  

“Look what you just made do!”

“I'm sorry, man. I didn't do it on—”

“I _know_ you didn't do it on purpose,” Danny snapped through his teeth. “Stupid accidents happen when you're _drunk._ ” He clamored back to his feet. “You wanna see my dick so bad?” he snarled, tugging at waistband of his gym shorts. “You want to see it? There!”

He'd shoved his shorts half down his thighs, exposing the thick, flaccid member to Jackson's cool room.

“There it is.” Danny flopped his hands at his sides in exasperation. “You've seen it, now what?”

Jackson’s eyes popped and he simply stared dumbly at the thick appendage, hanging below a small patch of dark pubic hair, a plush and firm set of balls beneath it. It was _very_ different than his own. Slightly larger, Jackson had hated to admit, and a little darker than his own pink flesh because Danny was a darker complexion. But the most striking comparison that differentiated them: Jackson was a grow-er. His dick was embarrassingly small until he got hard.

Danny was undoubtedly a show-er. His thick flaccid shaft hung half down his thighs, flopping lazily. How did he get that thing in his pants?? No wonder he never wore tight clothes.

“Now what?” Danny had repeatedly irately. “Now _nothing._ Because you're drunk. And drunk people don't think things—oh shit…”

Jackson abruptly sucked Danny into his mouth, promptly silencing the boy, sans a few moans, making the member instantly stand up. Danny's hands carnally moved to back of Jackson's head.

“What the fuck…..?” Without seeking to be aware of it, applied pressure to the back of Jackson's head, pushing the blonde deeper onto his long thick cock.

It was embarrassingly short. Jackson hollowed his cheeks and sloppily sucked on the dick, only managing to get half of the shaft into his mouth. He may have scraped his teeth a few times, making Danny wince, but it didn't stop the dark haired teen coming. Seconds later, he burst a hard and heavy load all the same, filling Jackson's mouth with the bitter tasting fluid.

Jackson swallowed it. Then, looking utterly debauched with red watery eyes and pink swollen slip and a bit of cum dribbling down his chin, he peered up at a heaving Danny as the softening member flopped from his mouth.

“Holy fuck…” Danny mumbled, gently wiping the cum from Jackson's chin with his thumb. Softly, slowly, almost like a caress. The blonde teen's eyes fluttered closed under the careful touch.

“Okay...ummm—I need uh,” Danny stammered dumbly, looking completely ruffled by the situation. How does one proceed after randomly fucking his best friend's mouth? “You should get some sleep,” Danny finally concluded. “And I'm gonna go home. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow.”

Run away. That's how you proceed.

And with that, Danny swiftly tucked himself away and dashed out of the room, leaving Jackson on his knees with what he'd just done already burning it's way into his memory.

  


**

 

Jackson recalls all of this clearly as he settles into his flight to London. The day after he successfully pretended not to remember it and Danny didn't pressed the issue. They never spoke of the incident again. It was as if Jackson had never choked on his best friend’s dick, as if he hadn't swallowed the cum.

But Jackson remembers it. And it changed his life. He started paying attention to things he'd never noticed before. Like how the water cascaded over his teammates’ body in the shower, or how their asses looked in their shorts on the lacrosse field. He even imagined how it would feel to run his cock in between their cheeks.

He told his friends that his dad shipped him off to boarding school, but honestly Jackson asked for it. He needed to get away, to go somewhere where no one knew him so could discover himself.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> No one can prove to me that that didn't actually happen, so in my mind it's canon. :)


End file.
